kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Meta Knightmare Ultra
Meta Knightmare Ultra is a sub-game in Kirby Super Star Ultra. This mode lets the player play through the game's first five sub-games (Spring Breeze, Dyna Blade, The Great Cave Offensive, Revenge of Meta Knight, and Milky Way Wishes) as Meta Knight in order. Each sub-game is divided by a rest area and the time spent there is not recorded. Meta Knight uses his normal sword ability, but can use four special moves: Knight Call, Meta Quick, Heal, and Mach Tornado. Defeating enemies accumulates points in the sword bar to unleash these moves by touching the touch screen. This sub-game's storyline would later be refined in another similar sub-game in Kirby: Planet Robobot (dubbed Meta Knightmare Returns). Story Meta Knight wants to become the galaxy's greatest warrior, so in order to do so, he embarks on a long quest through Dream Land until he reaches the Halberd (Revenge of Meta Knight), and eventually flies into space and visits some of the other planets in the galaxy (Milky Way Wishes), with the intent of reviving the destroyed Nova. Eventually, he finds the Seven Stars from the other planets, and uses them to resurrect and summon the mechanical comet. In return, Nova grants Meta Knight's wish to "fight the greatest warrior in the galaxy". In doing so, Nova summons the ancient warrior Galacta Knight, who was sealed away for fear of his overwhelming powers. The newly-freed Galacta Knight then engages in what Meta Knight hoped for - a duel between the two. After a long battle, Meta Knight manages to defeat Galacta Knight, causing him to flash and explode, presumably destroying him. The triumphant Meta Knight returns to Planet Popstar, safe in the knowledge that he is now the galaxy's greatest warrior. Differences from Kirby's Playthrough The sub-game makes alterations to the five sub-games, possibly to make them all straightforward and alike. These changes include: * Gourmet Race cannot be played in this mode. * Copy Essence Deluxes are all replaced by regular food items. * Invincibility Candy and Maxim Tomatoes are replaced with regular food items. Some food items are even removed entirely. * Instead of King Dedede flying out of Mt. Dedede after Kirby defeats him in the Spring Breeze ending, Meta Knight flies out on his own accord after his victory. * Meta Knight does not get healed when he completes a level, nor do intros show. * Dyna Blade is played through without stop. * VS. Iron Mam is accessed after Candy Mountain. * Rest areas in The Great Cave Offensive are removed, possibly in favor for the Heal ability. Areas that do not lead to the mine cart are removed. * Treasure Chests are replaced by regular food. * The inside of Old Tower can't be accessed, due to optional areas being removed. As a result, Meta Knight does not fight Chameleo Arm until Milky Way Wishes. * In Revenge of Meta Knight, the first battle with Heavy Lobster is fought until it is defeated. The level after the Reactor is removed. * The escape sequence before the Halberd crashes into Orange Ocean is removed. * Similar to Dyna Blade, Milky Way Wishes is played through in one big, linear manner. After the fight with Computer Virus, Meta Knight goes on a Warp Star to Nova, whom he does not fight. * Meta Knight does not visit ???. * Instead of battling through Nova and fighting Marx as the final boss, Meta Knight brings Nova back to life with the power of the seven stars surrounding Popstar (a depiction of Nova reassembling together again proves this) to duel the ancient Galacta Knight. Meta Knight's moves Meta Knight's moves are based off Kirby's Sword ability, with slightly different moves and different names. He flies in a similar manner to Wing Kirby. Special moves Meta Knight can accumulate Meta Points (by defeating enemies), and can store a total of 50 points. He can use up his points to use these moves: Canonicity The sub-game is non-canon, being a rerun of the main sub-games of Kirby Super Star, but as Meta Knight. Transcript Related Quotes Trivia * Meta Knight is significantly less clumsy than Kirby is during cutscenes. For example, while Kirby fell into the pit on accident, Meta Knight simply flies in. Also, Kirby lands face-first sometimes after using a Warp Star, but Meta Knight slides instead. * During the credits reel, certain scenes are shown that do not appear in cutscenes. One such scene shows Meta Knight knocking Kirby off the Halberd, while another one shows Meta Knight facing off against Dyna Blade. The final scene in the reel shows Meta Knight's mask on the ground behind him, although he is facing away from the camera, obscuring his face. These were likely added to make Meta Knightmare Ultra more unique, or it's possible the images appeared in cutscenes that were scrapped during development. de:Alptraumeta-Knight Ultra fr:Meta Knightmare#Kirby Super Star Ultra it:Cavaliere Nero Ultra ja:メタナイトでゴーDX zh:梅塔骑士GO DX Category:Sub-games Category:Sub-Games in Kirby Super Star Ultra